wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
An Odd Kind of Love
This is fanfic by CopperWingz. Do not steal or copy. Editing mistakes may be fixed Chapter 1 "My name is Neon. What's yours?" "My name is Sunset. Thank you for helping me." This was the first things Neon and Sunset spoke together. Earlier that night, Neon was chilling at the Soda Bar and drinking his favorite drink, Cherry Fizz Soda Pop. Neon is a Aviwing and the bar was in the Aviwing kingdom. He has the style of feathers as the Paradise Tanager bird. Tough dragons tend to go to that bar, mostly Aviwings and Skywings with the occasional Sandwing. Many Dragons go there to eat and drink and to see the dragon fights there. You see, many dragons argue over what's right or fight over the last fish. There is a stage in the middle of the bar for this reason. The owner of the bar doesn't care as long as you follow the rules. 1) Only fight on the stage. 2) The first to get off the stage losses. 3) Only claws, teeth, and tail. 4) No venom, fire, or ice breath. That's it. Neon was there by the bar when he saw a Swan-like Aviwing come in with two other Aviwings. The main Aviwing was wearing gold necklaces, gold earrings, and basically gold everything. He looked like trouble. They walked up to the bar and asked for Gold Glitter drinks, the most expensive thing on the menu. "So glad I got my "paycheck" yesterday. Drinks on me guys!" Said the Swan-like dragon to the other well dressed dragons. "That will be $306 dollars," said the bartender. The Swan dragon looked though his pockets. "Wow, that was more expensive then the last time. You sure that's the total?" " Yup. $306 dollars. That's your total." said the bartender with a impatient look. "Aw, come on. I only have $250. Do you guys have money?" The Swan's friends shrugged. The swan looked at the bartender. "Be right back." he said. Chapter 2 The Swan dragon pulled his friends away from the bar. "We need money. You guy sure you don't have money? Oh come on!" The dragons then began to whisper, "We need to steal someone's money." The dragons got up and looked around. There was a cherry-red Skywing with gold earrings and a gold necklace. "Perfect." the dragons said at the same time. The Skywing looked younger, around 18 in human years. She looked kind and helpless. The group of dragons walked towards the young dragon. " Hey pretty face," said the Swan dragon to the Skywing. "We wont hurt you if you give us those gold objects there... but if you don't, we will take those beautiful eyes of yours and burn out those lights." "Oh no you don't!" said Neon to the dragons. "Oh ah ah!" said the Swan dragon as he was turning around. "We can break those little bones of yours, Aviwing! Do you know who I am?" said the swan dragon. " An idiot?" said Neon with a smug smile. " Yes! Wait, no! I am Swan! The richest dragon here!" said Swan, feeling proud of himself. "Then why are you stealing jewelry from a young dragon?" Said Neon. Swan looked shock. "Well I dare you to fight me and my friends! You win she doesn't pay me. You lose, and both of you have to pay up all you got!" Swan said with an evil smile. The Skywing looked up to Neon and said quietly. "You don't have to do this! I can give them my things and you don't have to get hurt." "No. I can take them." Neon then walked up onto the stage. "You better step back. You don't want to hunt your little pretty faces!" The whole bar walk toward the stage for they knew that burn sealed the deal. The first dragon the walked onto the stage was the smallest friend of Swan. He was blue and white feathered, like a blue jay. Neon said "Aw, I'm sorry I going to turn your tiny body all red." The blue dragon ran towards him in rage. Neon simply got out of the way and tripped the dragon with his tail. The small dragon got back up with splinters in his feathers, madder then ever. The blue dragon lashed his teeth at Neon just for Neon to hit his neck down, then to whip him off the stage. "Who's next?" said Neon without a scratch on him. Swan's other friend got onto the stage. He was the biggest in the group and was red like a cardinal "Wow! It looks like you just came out of anger management class! How did it go?" Neon said with a smile. The red dragon ran towards Neon, the same way the dragon before him did. Neon did the exact thing to him as to the other dragon. "Don't you ever learn? Oh wait, you're too dumb to know what learning is!" The whole bar went wild. The other dragons started to throw money and coins onto the stage. "Aw! They are throwing money for me! Isn't this what you guys want?" Neon was prouder then ever. "Well, you look dumber then a turtle!" said the red Aviwing. Neon then picked up $20 dollars and handed them to the mad, red Aviwing and said "Here. Use this to buy better insults." Neon then kicked him off the stage. The bar lost it. Swan walked onto the stage. Now the real party begins. Chapter 3 "I will defeat you and still look fabulous!" Swan said proudly. "Oh really? The same way I did to your friends? You're the real idiot here!" Swan then slashed at Neon instead of running at him. He swiped about 10 times and only managed to hit Neon once on the neck. Even that cut wasn't that deep. "Watch out pretty bird, your don't want to chip your nails!" Neon was laughing now. Then Neon stepped forward. "You don't want to stain your clothing with your own blood! Now don't you?" Neon clawed quickly at Swan, cutting his tuxedo down the middle showing red covered feathers underneath. "That was custom made! You will pay for that!" shouted Swan. One of Swan's feathers flew towards Neon. "What!? Your feathers are plated in gold! You might as well sell your own feathers to pay for those drinks!" Neon put the feather in his pocket. "Let me end this so you can get out of here and pay up!" Neon then whip-lashed Swan in the face making him fall off the stage. "My beautiful face! Now your really going to pay!" Swan got up, took his friends and left the soda bar. Neon walked up to the cherry-red Skywing. "My name is Neon. What's yours?" Neon asked. "My name is Sunset. Thank you for helping me!" Chapter 4 For the next few months Sunset and Neon met at the bar together every Monday, Friday, and Saturday. Their relationship grew together. They started to have feelings for each other. Years went by and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Neon kept other creeps away from Sunset. He soon was given the title as "The Soda Bar Hero." cause he started to help other dragons who were in trouble. Sunset infulueced him to do this. She also infulueced Neon to become kinder and to not be as mean as he was before. When they were out on a fly together, they found Swan, alone and covered in mud. Swan lost his money, his job, and his friends. "Well would you look at that! Little pretty boy Swan, stuck in the mud." Neon said with a snarky look. " Hey...Hey Neon...Things got rough for me..." Swan said sadly. Neon looked at Swan and said "Hey, lets talk about it." Neon found out that after that fight so many years ago, Swan lost his girlfriend, cause of it. He had to sell all his things. After that, the police found out he was stealing gold and money from other dragons. He got arrested. He managed to get out of jail but, it left him with nothing. "Well Swan looks like I do need to pay for you!" Neon said with a smile. He pulled out a golden plated feather and handed it to Swan. "What...This is my feather! You kept it? I would think you would have sold it!" Swan was shocked. The feather was decorated with gold valued up to $10,000 dollars. "Thank.....Thank you!" Swan was crying, tears rolled down his mud stained feathers. "I'm not done yet!" Said Neon. He handed Swan a flyer for a nest on sale for $200 dollars. "But...I was so mean to you!...Why would you do this?..." Neon lifted Swan out of the mud. "It is because Sunset here helped me believe in dragons. Everyone deserves a second chance... Here let me help you clean off." After Swan was cleaned off, Neon handed him his hoodie. "Wait there's money in this pocket!" Swan said alarmed "That's for you." Neon said with a smile. There was about $100 dollars in Swan's hand. "I can't except this!" Said Swan with tears in his eyes. The dragons then flue to the Soda Bar. They walked into the bar, all the dragons glaring at Swan. They walked over to the bar. "Hey Hero!" Said the bartender. "Hey old boy! Can you give me one Gold Glitter Drink. My friend here never got to try it!" Neon said. The bartender went into the back and got a tall grass with yellow liquid in it. "Anything for the Soda Bar Hero!" Said the bartender, handing Neon the glass. "Here." Said Neon to Swan with a smile. "For me?!?" Said Swan with happy-shocked look. "Yes, all I need you to do is tell me how it tastes!" Said Neon. The bar was staring at Swan as he took a sip. Swan's eyes widened and his feathers got brighter and bolder then ever before. "Is this the nectar of the gods!?! Or animus magic!?! This is amazing! I feel like a whole new dragon!" Neon and Swan laughed. "Well if you were to have that drink years ago, it would take away your looks! Only the worthy dragons can have it!" Neon said with smile."Also look down at your outfit." Swan looked down and the hoodie he was wearing as it turned into a tuxedo, and his feathers were covered in gold. He then looked at the glass to see the drink gone. "Thank you Neon, I feel like me again but...better! I promise you I will do good for the world and all dragons!" Swan was happy crying. "Relay, thank you from the bottom of my heart!" "Well Swan, go out there and do good for the world!" Swan walked out if the bar, ready to take on the world. Chapter 5 "Hey Sunset, there's something I got to tell you..." Said Neon with a shy smile. They were still at the bar, only later at night. "Sunset, you're the cherry to my sundae, the day to my night, the light of my life..." Neon got onto his knees. "Will you make my the happiest dragon in Pyrrhia..." Neon pulled out a tiny box with a small, fire like ring in it." And marry me?" The whole bar went silent. Sunset was crying. "Yes!" The bar was cheering and smiling. Neon and Sunset kissed and the whole bar went crazy. The bartender turned to the Neon and Sunset and said. "This was the first time in years since I smiled like this, free drinks on me!" The soda bar quickly turned into a party and everyone was celebrating. The bartender gave out free food and drinks, and he also took out party supplies for everyone. The party went well past 2 in the morning, and Neon and Sunset flue to Neon's house to rest. A few mouths flue by and wedding day came. The wedding was on a beach. There was seafood, chicken, fruit, and especially Cherry Fizz Soda Pop. Neon was wearing a slick black tuxedo and Sunset was wearing a beautiful white gown and a white and gold crown. They looked each other in eyes and said "I do" Sunset's family came, and plenty of friends from the Soda Bar. Neon's family did come but only a few. Swan was even there with his new girlfriend, who's name was Cockatoo. After some discussion, Neon and Sunset decided they would adopt, for aviwing's can't have hybrids. They moved to a new home in the skywing kingdom, and three years later adopted a male baby skywing that they name Autumn. All of them lived happily together, forever. Thank you for reading my fanfic, plz comment below your favorite part, character, or anything! Feel free to do art about this story. Thanks again! Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (CopperWingz) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)